


No Colors, No Life

by Angelic_Wolf



Category: No Fandom
Genre: 500 words or less, Dark Times, Gen, Oneshot, Seriousness, Short Story, a bit dark, a family outing, a world which life in the ocean is gone, in the future if if was too late to do anything, mom having to explain there are no fish, planet or plastic, plastic kills and takes away lives, spreading the word, the little girl is 4 years old, the little girl is sad as there are no fish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 20:50:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16562909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelic_Wolf/pseuds/Angelic_Wolf
Summary: A little girl was brought to the beach. Her eyes scanning the vast ocean for any signs of life and fascinating creatures. She looked and searched, but no fish. All that laid was plastic. Plastic left or dropped or thrown around by humans. Plastic swimming in the ocean, plastic sitting on the sand as if it belonged there. No fish but endless plastic and a cold, dark, night





	No Colors, No Life

A little girl with blonde hair and bright blue eyes was excited. She was going to the beach and she was excited to see what creatures live in the ocean. She saw pictures of sharks, fishies, dolphins, sea horses, and anything else she saw. She wanted to hold a fish as she never met one much less touched one. She thinks how slimy and cold it would feel like. She giggled to herself as her mommy and daddy talked quietly to each other. They sounded excited as she was. She held her Flounder closer, the car started to move and all she can think about was the big, blue, ocean and so many fishies swimming around her as her mommy and daddy take pictures

The sun was setting by the time the little girl and her mommy and daddy arrived to the beach. It was warm, the sky was yellow, orange, pink, and red. The little girl squealed out as her daddy took her out of her baby seat and sets her down. She took off running close to where water meets land but stays a bit away from the water. She looks as far as she can see for anything moving or jumping out of the water. Nothing but weird cups and bottles and weird holey thing she saw her daddy and mommy throw away after getting drinks out of it. She sighed but her spirit was up. Thinking the fishies are shy, she explores the beach. Maybe she can find crabs or shells she can bring home to remember the day and maybe bring it to school

It was getting dark and the little girl was sad. Nothing but sand and trash. She looked for something but nothing was here. She sniffled, "fishies" she said sadly as she goes to her mommy. She wanted to go home, no fishies today but maybe they can come back another time. She smiled slightly at that thought. She heard mommy and daddy talking. Both sounding upset. She hears fish and knows they are talking about the fishies. She runs to mommy and hugs her leg before mommy picked her up. She hugged mommy, daddy and mommy still talking. She wanted to see fishies and there were no fishies. She was sad and hurt. There weren't any crabs or shells. It was getting cold and the ocean looked black and lifeless as plastic swims with the waves. "Mommy were are the fishies?" She asked, looking at mommy before her daddy said something and soon mommy carried the little girl to the car and sets her in her baby seat. Mommy looked sad, "there are no fishies, baby girl. Just a cold night and a lifeless ocean"


End file.
